Tanda Tanya Hidup
by N95
Summary: Terbangun tanpa satu pun ingatan akan kisahnya, Albafica mencoba mengingat semuanya. Dengan memecahkan tiap teka-teki di mimpinya, dia berusaha mencari tahu masa lalunya. My first ff in this fandom. Hope you like. RnR?


**Diclaimer: Saint Seiya ©Masami Kurumada  
**

**karakter yang ada dalam cerita tidak murni milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kishimoto, namun, ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

**©N95**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family ; Friendship; Hurt/comfort ; Angst**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Tanda Tanya Hidup  
**

.

.

"Hhhhh~" helaan napas panjang keluar dari pemuda bersurai biru langit yang tengah memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas sepanjang pagi ini.

Terbangun dengan kondisi yang cukup parah dimana luka memar dan goresan kecil di sekujur tubuhnya, ditambah perban yang melilit hampir di seluruh badannya. Parahnya, dia terbangun tanpa satu pun ingatan mengapa dia memiliki semua luka tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi dan dimana dia sekarang ini. Mencoba mengingatnya membuat dirinya menjerit menahan sakit.

Dipegangnya kepala yang terasa sakit itu kemudian mencoba untuk berbaring kembali di tempat tidur. Perlahan, sosoknya beralih ke alam mimpi tatkala dirinya mulai menutup matanya samar-samar.

"_Hai…" seorang anak kecil melambaikan tangannya kepada anak kecil sebanyanya yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pilar sebuah kuil. Dengan cengiran khasnya, anak tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah anak yang tengah bersembunyi tersebut. Tapi anak itu malah lari dan berteriak, "Jangan mendekatiku!" yang sontak membuat sosok yang ingin menghampirinya menghentikan langkahnya._

"_K-kau…" dengan nada ketakutan—_

Tiba-tiba saja,pemuda pemilik surai biru langit itu terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendapat mimpi yang aneh menurutnya. Peluh tampak menghiasi dahinya. Ketika sedang mengatur napasnya, seseorang masuk dan menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

Diperhatikannya orang itu, rambut yang senada dengan miliknya, kulit putih, serta mata _emerald_ yang terdapat tahi lalat di bawah mata bagian kirinya. Sosok yang memakai _dress_ selutut dengan latar bunga mawar berjalan membawa segelas air dan semangkuk bubur di atas nampannya. Tak lupa sesungging senyum ramah yang menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya, Sudah baikan eh?" ujar gadis itu membuyarkan perhatian pemuda tersebut pada dirinya barusan.

"Sepertinya," jawab pemuda itu singkat. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong aku Aphrodite, kau sendiri?"

"A-albafica" jawabnya ragu.

"Albafica ya? Nama yang bagus. Umm… seorang temanku menemukanmu tergeletak di jalanan dengan baju besi penuh darah. Dia membawamu ke sini dan menyuruhku untuk merawatmu."

"Baju besi penuh darah?" ulang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Albafica itu.

"Iya, mirip baju tempur. Apa kamu adalah prajurit perang?"

"Uhh…" jeritnya, "A-aku tidak tahu." dan akhirnya pemuda tersebut pingsan membuat gadis ramah di depannya kaget.

Aphrodite segera menaruh nampannya di atas meja, kemudian memperbaiki posisi Albafica yang tengah pingsan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang ia tidak tahu apa. Pemuda itu mengingatkan dia akan dirinya sendiri. Seakan pemilik surai yang sama dengannya adalah dirinya dalam wujud lelaki.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Aphrodite kemudian berlalu.

"_Kau… pergilah dari kuil ini!" dengan nada ketakutan anak yang bersembunyi ituberusaha meneriaki tamu kecil yang tak diundang tersebut._

_Bukannya pergi, anak yang terlihat jahil itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pilar dimana suara teriakan itu berasal. Yang dituju hanya bisa mematung tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk menahan anak keras kepala yang berjalan ke arahnya._

_Tiba-tiba…_

"_Hai~ kenapa kau bersembunyi?" —_

Lagi-lagi Albafica kembali terbangun karena mimpi anehnya. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya, tapi yang terbayang hanya bayangan samar wajah kedua bocah di mimpinya. Albafica menggeram kesal atas apa yang terjadi padanya sepanjang hari ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berjalan keluar kamar berusaha mencari tahu dimana dia saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: huaaa~ akhirnya punya kesempatan ngetik fic Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas dengan Albafica sebagai tokoh utamanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku di fandom ini, harapannya tentu semoga banyak yang minat baca dan tentunya review. Akhir kata, semoga suka dan mohon reviewnya ya~**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**N95**


End file.
